


Caught

by themistrollsin



Series: Let's Go See the Stars [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Taylor is a popular movie star.  While he's never denied he's gay, he's never confirmed it either.  The paparazzi did that for him.   It would be one thing if it were only him, but they've dragged the man he's been seeing into it.  Will Taylor and Zac be able to fight through this together?





	1. Chapter 1

Taylor has heard it all.  Taylor has read it all.  They were always rumors.  He never really paid attention to them after hearing them that first time.  This time it was different.  This time it wasn’t just him involved.  This time, it isn’t a rumor.

 

Taylor stares down at the newspaper his brother had thrown in front of him.  No, it’s definitely not a rumor this time.  It’s a headline this time.  Not even a headline he could deny, because a picture followed it. 

 

“What are you gonna do?” Isaac asks.

 

“I don’t know,” Taylor answers.

 

“Taylor, this is serious.  I’ve already had five magazines calling me for interviews.  They want the inside scoop.”

 

“Fuck them, Isaac.”  He runs a hand through his hair with a sigh. 

 

“This is your career we’re talking about.  You are on top of the damn world right now.  Your last two movies were number one.  You can’t ignore this anymore.  You can’t look the other way.  Before they could never prove it.  They never had proof.  But now?”  Isaac points to the picture on the paper.

 

Taylor looks at the picture again.  They’d been caught.  How could he have been so careless about where they were?  He’s not worried about himself.  He’s been dealing with the paparazzi and media for years.  But Zac…

 

“I have to call Zac,” Taylor mutters as he reaches for his phone.

 

“Who the fuck is Zac?”

 

“Not obvious?”  Taylor lifts the paper and shows Isaac the picture.  “He’s the one pushing me up against the building.”

 

Isaac takes the paper and tosses it to the side.  “Are you kidding me?  This isn’t about him, Tay.  This is about you.”

 

“And he’s involved.”  He puts his phone to his ear after he calls Zac.  He sighs when it goes straight to voicemail.

 

“Hey, you’ve reached Zac.  I can’t come to the phone right now.  Leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

 

Taylor sighs.  “Zac, it’s me.  It’s Tay.  I’m sorry.  I don’t…”  He runs a hand over his face.  “I don’t know if you’ve seen it or not.  Maybe that’s why you aren’t answering me.  I don’t know.  I just… Call me?  Please.”

 

Isaac frowns as he watches his brother.  He’s never seen him react like this before.  So why now?  What’s different?  “You really like him.”

 

Taylor looks up.  “What?”

 

“You like Zac.  Not like the others.  There’s something about this one.  This isn’t just another fun time for you.  You really like him.”

 

He nods.  “Yeah, I do.  And I probably just blew it.”

 

“Does he know who you are?”

 

“Obviously.  And before you ask.  No, that’s not important.  Because the truth of the matter is that he pretty much hated me when we first met.”  He sighs.  “I think I love him, Ike.”

 

“We’ll figure this out, Taylor.  Him included.”

 

“I’m going to try calling him again.” 

 

Zac’s phone actually rings this time, but it ends up going to voicemail again.  Taylor squeezes his eyes shut, trying to keep himself calm.

 

“Zac, please answer.  We need to talk.  I need to know you’re okay.  Please call me back.”

 

“We now have an ID on the mystery man in the photo with movie star Taylor Hanson.”

 

Taylor’s head snaps up at that and stares at the TV.  “Oh my God.”

 

“It seems the mystery man is a local here in New York City.  We don’t know much about him at this time.  But we can tell you that his name is Zac Morgan and that he works for a construction company here in New York.” 

 

Taylor shuts the TV off.  “Oh my God.”  He climbs off the couch.  “I have to go.  I have to go find him.  I have to see him.”

 

“Taylor,” Isaac says. 

 

“You can’t stop me, Isaac.  I know you’re my manager…”

 

“Stop.  I’m not talking to you as your manager right now.  I’m talking to you as your brother.  Find him.  But be careful.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Take my car.”

 

Taylor pulls his baseball cap lower after he puts his sunglasses on.  He doesn’t see much activity around, but he knows how the photographers can come out of nowhere.  He climbs out of the car and makes his way up the stops of Zac’s building.  He hunches over after ringing the buzzer for Zac’s apartment, trying to keep himself concealed.

 

“I’m not interested in doing any kind of interview,” Zac says.  “Go away.”

 

“Zac,” Taylor says.  “it’s me.”  He’s thankful when he hears the door unlock.  He takes a quick look around before walking inside.  As he climbs the stairs to the second floor, he finally takes his sunglasses off.  He rounds the corner and sees Zac leaning against the wall outside his apartment.  “Hi.”

 

“Hey,” Zac says.  He gestures to the open door.  “Come in.”

 

Taylor walks in and turns to see Zac closing the door.  “I tried calling you.”

 

Zac nods.  “I know.  I turned it off for a while.  They somehow got my number and bombarded me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Zac.”

 

“For what?”  He shrugs as he walks the rest of the way to the living room.  “I’m the one that had you up against the brick wall.”

 

Taylor follows Zac and sits down on the couch.  “If I was any other person, you wouldn’t have to deal with any of this.”

 

“You can’t blame yourself, Taylor.  I got into this knowing who you were.”

 

“Doesn’t mean…”  He sighs.  “I’m just sorry you had to be pulled into this.  I don’t know how they got your name.  I swear.”

 

“I know that.”  Zac shifts so he’s now facing Taylor.  “I’m sorry I didn’t call you back.  I would have.  I just needed to wrap my head around all of this.  I’ve never dated a movie star before.  Not that we’re… I mean… What are we?”

 

“Well, considering I’m falling in love with you, I’d say we’re a little past the dating stage.”

 

“You’re…”  Zac blushes.  “You are?”

 

Taylor nods.  “Yes.”  He reaches over and takes Zac’s hand.  “Are you okay?  I mean… How much have they been bothering you?”

 

Zac shrugs.  “I’ve been ignoring my phone.  People have been ringing up on and off.”

 

“I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.”

 

Zac slides over and rests his free hand on Taylor’s cheek.  “You have nothing to apologize for.”  Leaning in, he presses his mouth to Taylor’s in a soft kiss.  “I’m falling in love with you too.”

 

“That’s so good to hear.  But…”  Taylor sighs.  “I would understand if you didn’t want to see me anymore.  It’s not going to be easy now that they know.”

 

“If I wanted easy, I would have started dating you.  Not that you gave me much of a choice.  I can only say no so many times when I’m in denial.”

 

Taylor smiles.  “Come here.”  He pulls Zac closer and kisses him again.  “I have appearances coming up.  They’re going to be asking about us.”

 

“I figured.”

 

“I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to.”

 

“You can tell them whatever you want.”  Zac groans when the buzzer goes off.  “I swear to fucking…”  He stands up and walks over to the intercom.  “I’m not interested in giving an interview.  Go away.”  He walks back over and sits down once again.  “I just for a little warning on when you’ll be talking so I know to break my intercom.”

 

Taylor smiles a little.  “God, I wish you didn’t have to go through this.”

 

“I’m just glad I’m in it with you.”  He rests his hand on Taylor’s chest.  “When and where is your first appearance?”

 

“Thursday.  I’m on Fallon.  I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to.”

 

“Tay, if you want to talk about it, that’s fine.”

 

“I’m not hiding you because you’re a man.”

 

“I know that.” 

 

Taylor pulls Zac over and kisses him.  “I don’t deserve you.”

 

“Taylor, you’re being ridiculous.”  Zac leans over and kisses him. 

 

* * *

  
  
Taylor looks at Isaac as he waits to be called out for his interview.  He’s not sure how it’s going to come up, but he knows his relationship will end up in the conversation.  Though, he’s hoping Jimmy will be cool about the entire thing.  He’s been on the show before and Taylor’s never felt like it would be an issue. 

 

“Did you tell Zac they’re liable to ask you about it?” Isaac asks.

 

Taylor nods.  “We talked about it the other day.  Told me to do whatever I wanted.”

 

“Did he really mean that?”

 

“Yes.”  Taylor takes a deep breath.  “Yeah, he did.  I made sure of that.”

 

“Good.”

 

“All right, our next guest has been on quite a roll lately with his movies,” Jimmy says.  “And it looks to be continuing with his upcoming movie, Fool Chain.  Please welcome, Taylor Hanson.”

 

Taylor walks out onto the stage and waves to the audience as they cheer.  At least he knows he hasn’t lost everyone.  He shakes Jimmy’s hand before he sits down.  He’s surprised that the audience continues to cheer even after he sits.

 

“Welcome, Taylor.”

 

“Thank you,” Taylor says.  “It’s good to be here again.”

 

“The last time you were here it was for the release of Points of Light, right?”

 

“That’s right.  Wow, yeah.  It’s been a while.”

 

“It certainly has been.  And it would appear a lot has happened since then.  We haven’t heard anything from you since the release of that picture.  Can we ask you about it?”

 

Taylor smiles.  “Well, that depends on what you wanna know.”

 

“Is it really you?  I’ve had several people comment that it’s not you.  I have the picture here.  Mind if I pull it out?”

 

“Go right ahead.  I have nothing to hide.  Okay, well, that’s not entirely true.”  He looks at the picture that Jimmy pulls out and stands up on the desk.  “To answer your question.  Yes, that is really me.  Or well, what you can see of me.  You’d never know I was actually taller than him.” 

 

“What’s going on there?”

 

“We’re in a make out session.”

 

“No…”  Jimmy snorts.  “That’s obvious.  But can we talk about your relationship?”

 

“Our relationship.  First off, yes, I am gay.  No, I have never hidden it.  People have always made assumptions.  They’ve asked me before.  I never denied it.  I just never answered it.  Honestly, I’ve never been one to talk about my personal life.  You know that.”

 

“I do know that.  Which is why I’m surprised you’ve agreed to talk about it tonight.  So we do have to know.  Are you off the market?”

 

Taylor laughs.  “Um… Yeah, I suppose you could say that.”

 

“How’d you two meet?  Zac, right?”

 

“Yeah, his name is Zac.  It’s actually a pretty boring story of how we met.  There was work being done in my building.  And it was like on every floor.  So naturally it was him that was working on my floor.  They were being noisy one morning and I walked out at complained about it.  It wasn’t even early.  I was just annoyed.  He was not happy.”

 

“That’s not boring at all.  How long have you been together?”

 

“Let’s see, that would have been eight months ago.  So we’ve been together for four months now.  Almost five months.”

 

“That’s great.”

 

“I don’t know how he’s dealt with me for that long to be honest.  Though, I suppose it helps when you’re gone filming for part of it.  Maybe that’s why he keeps me around.  He knows I’ll be heading out for filming at some point.”

 

“I’m sure he’d argue with that.  Okay.  So the new movie, Fool Chain.  Let’s talk about that.  You had to travel a lot for this film.”

 

“Yeah, we did.  It was great though.  It’s amazing when you’re able to film in the actual place it’s supposed to be.”

 

“What was the best place you filmed for this one?”

 

“For me personally it was Montana.  I know that sounds crazy.  But I’m a nature guy.  I absolutely loved it out there.  We didn’t get to spend much time there unfortunately.  We only had two days to get the filming in there.  I would love to go back.”

 

Taylor walks to the back after they finish a few minutes later.  He lets out a heavy breath as he approaches Isaac.  “Wasn’t too bad,” he says.  “I don’t think.”

 

“No, it wasn’t.  Probably your easiest one.  Also probably best it’s where you started.”

 

“Probably.”  Taylor pulls his phone from his pocket.

 

“Will he be watching tonight?”

 

“I don’t know.  He knows I’m on.”

 

“Well, I hate to be the downer, but you need to go get ready.  We have a plane to catch.”

 

Taylor groans.  “I know.  Do I have time to call him?”

 

“Afraid not.  Call him when we land.”

 

* * *

  


Taylor grabs his phone and video calls Zac.  It’s then he realizes what time it is.  He hopes Zac is still awake.  God, he probably went to bed hours ago.

 

“Hey,” Zac says.

 

Taylor smiles when he sees Zac come onto screen.  “Hey,” he says.  “Did I wake you?”

 

“Depends on how you look at it.  I fell asleep on the couch.”

 

He can see Zac shifting.  “What time is it?”

 

“Midnight.  I saw the show.  Wasn’t as bad as I figured it would be.”

 

“No, it went well.  I didn’t know they had the picture.  So I’m sorry about that.”

 

“No, it’s fine.”  Zac smiles.  “I loved your comment after he pulled it out though.”

 

“What was my comment?”

 

“You being taller than me.”

 

“Oh.”  Taylor chuckles.  “Well, it’s the truth.  I’m taller than you but you’d never know it in that picture.”

 

“So where are you now?”

 

“LA.  I’ll be here until Monday night.  Then I head back to New York.  But not for long.  I’m back out here Wednesday gearing up for the premier.”

 

“Will I get to see you before you have to head back out?”

 

“I hope so.”  Taylor sighs.  “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too.  I should probably head to bed.”

 

“Me too.  Call me tomorrow?”

 

“I’ll call you when I go to lunch.”

 

“Good.  I’ll be waiting.  Bye, Zac.”

 

“Bye, Tay.”

 

Taylor sets his phone to the side after ending the call.  He’d rather be in bed with Zac right now.  This is definitely one of the times he hates his job.  He grabs one of the extra pillows and curls around it.  He hopes he’ll be able to get some sleep tonight, though he knows it won’t be much.


	2. Chapter 2

Zac climbs into his truck after finally getting a chance to take his lunch.  After pulling his sandwich out of his box, he grabs his phone.  He settles it on the steering wheel and video calls Taylor.  He’s not sure if Taylor will be able to answer considering he doesn’t know where he is right now.  He smiles when he sees the call answered.

 

“Hey, gimme two seconds,” Taylor says.  “Don’t hang up.”

 

Zac smiles even more at that.  He takes a bite of his sandwich as he waits for Taylor.  He can see that Taylor is moving around.

 

“Hey, sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.  Everything all right?”

 

“Yes.”  Taylor smiles.  “Just wanted to get away from everyone.  How’s work going?”

 

“It fucking sucks.”  He sighs.  “I lost a job today.”

 

“What?  What happened?”

 

Zac shrugs.  “They saw the paper and didn’t want to work with me.”

 

“Damn it.  Zac, I’m sorry.”

 

“You are not blaming yourself for this, Tay.  If they don’t want to work with me because I’m gay, then that’s their problem.  The part that pisses me off is that it’s only me.”

 

“Zac, that’s not right.”

 

“I know.”  He takes another bite of his sandwich.  “But what can I do?  I don’t have proof that it’s the reason they don’t want me on their project.  So I’m stuck.”  He shrugs.

 

“Where are you now?”

 

“In my truck eating lunch.  We just finished up with the Peterson project.  I have a meeting with my boss this afternoon.”

 

“Okay.  Is that good?”

 

“We’ll find out.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“Tay, don’t.  I do not blame you for anything.  Everyone I work with knows I’m gay.  They don’t have an issue with it.  They’ll find another project to put me on.”  He finishes his sandwich before pulling out his bowl of grapes.  “It’ll work out.”

 

“Have you ever been kicked off a job before?”

 

“Not for being gay, but yes.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I mouthed off to the project manager.  The guy was a dick.”  He watches Taylor for a moment.  “Tay…”

 

“I hate that you lost this one because of me.  And you can say you don’t blame me all you want, but it’s my fault.  I’m the one that they know.  They saw me against that building.”

 

“I’m the one that pushed you up against said building.  I’m the one that started that entire thing.  You couldn’t have known they were watching.”

 

“They always are, though.”

 

“Tay…”

 

“I’m sorry.  I hate that I’m doing this to you.”

 

“I got into this relationship knowing who you were.  I knew there would be a risk.  I don’t care, Taylor.  All I care about is you.”

 

“But…”

 

“No!  What don’t you get?”

 

“I just don’t want you to lose everything…”

 

“I’m not losing anything.”  He stares at Taylor.  “Unless you’re breaking up with me.  Oh my God, that’s it, isn’t it?  You’re breaking up with me.”

 

“No, not at all.  I’m not breaking up with you.  I’m sorry.  I’m making a mess of this call, aren’t I?”

 

“Tay, what’s going on?  What’s wrong?  You’re scaring me.”

 

“I just… I miss you so damn much.  I wish I could be there with you during this time.  What kind of boyfriend am I?  We’re in this together and I run off to LA.”

 

“You have a job to do.”

 

“I know.  Doesn’t mean I have to like being away from you.”

 

Zac smiles at the pout on Taylor’s face.  “You’re adorable when you pout.”  He jumps when there’s a knock on his truck window.  “Fuck.  Hang on, Tay.”  He rolls down his window and raises an eyebrow at the man standing there.  “What’s up?”

 

“Todd’s looking for you,” Jack says.

 

“Of course.  I’ll be right there.”

 

“You better Morgan.  Your ass has already been fired from one project.”

 

Zac frowns as he closes his window.  He grabs his phone and smiles sadly at Taylor.  “Call me tonight?”

 

“I’ll try.  You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“I’ll do my best to call tonight.  I can’t make any promises.”

 

“I know.  Until next time.”

 

“Next time.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac grabs his phone from the side table, thankful to see that it’s Taylor video calling him.  He needs to just see Taylor’s face and hear him for a minute.  “Hey,” he says.

 

“Hi,” Taylor says.  “How’d the meeting go?”

 

“I got fired.” 

 

“What?  Oh God, Zac.  I’m sorry, Babe.”

 

Zac shrugs.  “I wish you were here.”

 

“What happened?  What did they say?”

 

“Apparently they had complaints from previous projects.  I’m calling bull shit, because I’ve gotten praise from some of the projects they mentioned.  Basically, little did I know, I was working for two guys who are more homophobic that my mother.”

 

“Oh Zac.  I’m so sorry.”

 

“Not much I can do about it.  I’ll find something else.”

 

“Is there anything I can do?”

 

“Not when you’re in LA.”

 

“God, Babe, I wish I could be there with you.”

 

Zac watches Taylor as the man runs a hand through his hair.  “I wish you were here too.  I’m just glad I can see you like this at least.”

 

“I’ll be home before you know it.  Not that I’ll be able to stay long.”

 

“I just want to see you again.”

 

“I know.  I want to see you too.  You look exhausted, Babe.  Go to bed.  We can talk tomorrow.”

 

“I’m fine.  I don’t want to stop talking to you yet.”

 

“Stubborn man.”

 

“That’s why you love me.”  Zac smiles.  “What do you have going on tomorrow?”

 

“A couple radio interviews and a photoshoot.”

 

“You gonna send me a sneak peak of the shoot?”

 

“I can definitely try.”

 

Zac smile again, this time it comes out sadly.  “I feel like a broken record and very needy, but I miss you, Tay.”

 

“I miss you too, Babe.”

 

“Okay, I’m going to go to bed and attempt to sleep away today.”

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow.”

 

“I look forward to it.”  He wishes he could reach out and actually touch Taylor.  “Night, Tay.”

 

“Night, Zac.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac sits up quickly in bed when he hears the buzzer on the intercom go off.  He groans as he looks at the clock on his nightstand.  “Go away,” he mutters.  “Don’t you people ever sleep?”  He climbs out of bed and walks over to his window.  He gasps a little at the sight of a familiar car.  “Taylor…”  He practically runs to the front and buzzes Taylor up.  He drags a hand through his hair.  He must look awful right now.  He opens the door in time to see Taylor rounding the corner from the stairs.

 

“I wasn’t…”  Taylor doesn’t have a chance to finish before Zac is throwing his arms around him.  “Okay.  I got you, Babe.” 

 

Zac squeezes his eyes shut as she buries his face into Taylor’s neck.  He’s not even sure why he’s so emotional.  Sure, he’s missed Taylor.  This isn’t the first time that Taylor’s been away.  However, there has been a lot going on now that everyone knows.

 

“Come on, let’s go inside,” Taylor says rubbing Zac’s back. 

 

Zac finally takes a step back and nods.  “Yeah, okay.”  He turns and walks back into his apartment.  He takes a shaky breath as he stops to wait for Taylor.  He hears the door close and jumps slightly at how loud the lock sounds.  He relaxes slightly when he feels Taylor’s arm wrap around his waist from behind.

 

“I’m right here.”  Taylor kisses Zac’s bare shoulder.  “I’ve got you.”

 

Zac climbs back into bed as he watches Taylor kick out of his shoes.  “What are you doing here?  When did you get in?”

 

“I came straight here from the airport.  Well, after picking my car up.  I’m here because you needed me.”

 

“But…”

 

“Zac, if I could have been here the other night I would have been.  But I couldn’t.  I got here as soon as I could.” 

 

Zac isn’t sure why, but his stomach flips when Taylor approaches the bed.  It’s not like they haven’t been in the same bed before.  Maybe it’s because they both admitted that they’re falling in love with each other.  Though, neither have said anything since that confession.  Of course, it could be the fact that Taylor came straight to him.  No one has ever done that before.

 

“Come here,” Taylor says softly after he lays down beside Zac.

 

Zac immediately shifts and curls up against Taylor, resting his head on Taylor’s chest.  He can’t hold his tears back any longer.  “I hate this,” he mumbles.

 

Taylor combs his fingers though Zac’s hair.  “It’s going to be okay.  We’ll get through this, Zac.”

 

“Just don’t let go.”

 

“I won’t.  I’ve got you.”

 

Zac isn’t sure when he had fallen asleep again, but he wakes up when he hears a phone ringing.  He shifts a little when he feels Taylor moving.  He rolls onto his back and sees Taylor leaning over the side of the bed to grab his jeans.

 

“Hello?” Taylor answers.

 

Zac watches as Taylor lays back down, his back toward him.  He shifts over and wraps his arm around his waist.  He kisses Taylor’s bare shoulder, wondering if they have time to actually be together.  It’s been far too long since they’ve been able to make love.

 

“I have to go,” Taylor says after he finishes his call.

 

Zac lets out a sigh as he pulls his arm from around Taylor’s waist.  He watches as Taylor stands up and grabs his jeans.  “Will I see you again before you have to leave?”

 

“I don’t know.”  Taylor turns and looks down at Zac.  “I hope so.  I just…”

 

“Can’t promise anything.  I know.” 

 

Taylor leans down and kisses him.  “I would stay if I could.”

 

“I know that.  I’m glad you came here last night.”  He rests his hand on the back of Taylor’s neck as he pulls him down for another kiss.

 

“I’ll call you later.”

 

“You better.”

 

Taylor stands up again and grabs his shirt.  “What are you doing today?”

 

“Looking for a new job.”

 

“If you need a reference…”

 

“I don’t think using the guy I’m fucking as a reference is a good idea.  Not that I can even say that anymore.”

 

Taylor frowns.  “Say what?”

 

“Can you even tell me the last time we had sex?”  He watches Taylor pulls his shoes on.  “Because I can’t.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“I know.  I’m not upset… okay, that’s not entirely true.  I’m upset that we can’t spend more time together.  But I understand why.  I knew it would be like this when we got together.”

 

“Once this premier is over with, we’ll have more time.”  Taylor walks back over and leans down to kiss Zac one last time, this time with more force behind it.  “And I wasn’t talking about me.  You can use my brother.”

 

“I’ve never met your brother.  I’ll think about it.”

 

“Okay.  I really need to go.”

 

Zac watches him walk out of the room.  This is the part he hates.  He hates when Taylor has to leave.  He hates that he doesn’t know when he’ll see Taylor again.  Sure, they’ll be able to video call, but it isn’t the same.  He wants to be able to hold Taylor.  He wants to be able to feel Taylor underneath him. 

 

Most of all, he hates himself for already missing Taylor.

 

* * *

  
  
Zac drops his pen and drags a hand over his face.  He’d just finished making calls to some of the other construction companies.  So far, he’s had no luck.  When his phone rings, he groans.  He doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now.  He’s had enough phone time.  His mind is changed the moment he sees that it’s Taylor.  He answers the call and smiles when he sees Taylor.

 

“Hey,” Zac says.

 

“Hey back,” Taylor says.  “How are you?”

 

“I’m just done with today.”

 

“Did something happen?”

 

“No.  I’ve been making calls to other construction companies.  While they’re impressed with my work, they don’t have any openings right now.  But they’ll me in mind.”

 

“Do you believe them?”

 

“The one, definitely.  The other three are a tossup.  The one though, I did some freelance stuff before I started with Parker.  They definitely all know I’m gay, because I ran into one of the bosses at a gay bar with his boyfriend.  He told me today that if he had an opening he would have hired me no questions asked.  But right now they don’t have anything.  I did tell him that if he ever needed a freelancer again, to keep me in mind.  Though, he told me he’ll be keeping me in mind for anything that comes up.”

 

“That’s good at least.  I know it’s not anything right now, but he sounds like he likes you.  How do you feel about that company?”

 

“If they had a permanent position back then, I would have been there.”  He watches Taylor closely.  “Where are you?”

 

“In the back of a car on my way to do an interview with some magazine.  And then I have another show tonight.”

 

“Are you eating?”

 

“Yes, Dear.”

 

“I’m being serious, Tay.  I know we haven’t been together all that long, but I have learned how you get when you have busy days.”

 

“I’m eating.”  Taylor looks away from the phone.  “Are you fucking kidding me, Isaac?”

 

Zac frowns when he hears another voice that he figures belongs to Isaac.  “Tay, you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  Taylor looks at Zac once again.  “I have to go.  I’ll try to call you after the show later.”

 

“Okay.”  Zac’s frown deepens.  After they hang up, Zac drops his head to the kitchen table.  He’s not sure how to take the end of the call.

 

It’s nearly eleven when his phone rings again.  He grabs it from the coffee table to see that Taylor’s calling.  “Hey,” he says once he sees Taylor on the screen.

 

“Hey.  Sorry about earlier.”

 

“It’s okay.  What happened?”

 

“My brother failed to tell me that I also had a phone interview.”

 

“How’d that go?”

 

“Horrible.  It was a five-minute interview that consisted of thirty seconds about the new movie and the rest about you.  And don’t take that the wrong way.”

 

“I’m not.  I’m sorry you have to deal with it.  Where are you now?”

 

“In the car on the way home finally.  Of course, we’re stuck in traffic.”

 

“Naturally.”

 

“I have bad news too.”

 

“Oh?  What’s that?”

 

“I thought my flight was later tomorrow.  Which meant I could have snuck away in the morning to see you for a few minutes at least.”

 

“But?”

 

“My flight is at seven.”

 

“Of course.”  Zac sighs.

 

“Zac, I’m sorry.”

 

“Nothing you can do about it.”  He runs a hand through his hair.  “I should head to bed.”

 

“Babe…”

 

“Call me when you can tomorrow.  Or whatever.”

 

“Don’t do this, Zac.”

 

“I’m tired and I don’t want to fight.  So I think it’s best we both say goodnight.”

 

“Who’s fighting?  Come on, Zac.  Talk to me.”

 

“Tay, I can’t right now.  We’ll talk tomorrow.”

 

Taylor sighs.  “Okay.  I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too.”

 

Zac tosses his phone onto the couch beside him after they finish their call.  God, what’s happening to them?


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor somehow manages to make it through the weekend with the premier.  He’s not sure how he did it, though he doesn’t remember anything.  He has to thank his co-stars for dealing with most of the answers that they’d been asked.  Taylor’s sure he had answered some; he just hopes he answered them correctly and didn’t embarrass himself.

 

When he returned to LA, he’d called Zac right away.  The man was distant for the entire conversation.  Since then, Taylor has been so busy that he’s lucky he’s gotten to text Zac.  Not that it would have mattered.  Zac’s responses were short, almost like he didn’t want to talk to him at all.

 

His flight landed in New York late Sunday night.  The plan had been to wait until Monday to go see Zac, but Taylor couldn’t wait any longer.  When he arrives at his house to get his car, however, the plan changes again.  He takes his things from the back of the taxi and waits for the man to pull away to approach the truck sitting in his driveway.  It’s definitely Zac’s truck.  He reaches up and knocks on the half open window.  He jumps back a little when he sees Zac jump.

 

“Fuck,” Zac mutters.  He opens the window the rest of the way.  “What time is it?”

 

“Almost one,” Taylor answers.  “How long have you been here?”

 

Zac runs a hand through his hair.  “Since nine.  I didn’t know when your flight got in.”

 

“So you’ve been sitting here for four hours?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“You coming in?”  Taylor steps back when Zac closes the window.  He waits until the door opens before he makes his way to his front door.  He finds his keys in his bag and unlocks the door.  He hears Zac walk in behind him followed by the door closing.

 

“How was the premiere?”

 

“No idea.”  Taylor sets his bags down before turning and looking at Zac.  “I don’t remember much about the weekend.”

 

Zac frowns.  “Why?”

 

“Are you seriously asking me that?  I haven’t talked to you since Wednesday.  And that was only a quick conversation which you weren’t even thrilled to have.  The rest of our conversations were through texts and I’m lucky I got more than a word response from you.”  He steps forward to stand in front of Zac.  “I’ve been miserable.”

 

“I’m almost okay with that.  Because that’s how I’ve felt since the picture was released.”

 

Taylor nods.  “I know.  God, I’ve been an idiot.  I should have turned down some of the interviews or canceled them.  Whatever.  You needed me and I wasn’t around.”

 

Zac shrugs.  “I wasn’t exactly fair to you through it, either.  I didn’t think about what it would do to you.  But then… then I lost my job.  I really needed you then.  And I know you were in LA with already scheduled appearances.  That didn’t bother me.  And I was thrilled when you came over when you got home.  But you were gone just as quickly.”

 

“I know.”  Reaching up, Taylor rests his hands on Zac’s cheeks.  “I’m here now and I’m going to make it up to you.”  He leans in and kisses Zac softly.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Me too.”  Zac slides his arms around Taylor’s waist and pulls him against him as he kisses him.  “God, I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“I missed you too.”  Taylor pulls back enough to meet Zac’s gaze.  “I’m yours, Zac.”

 

Zac grips Taylor’s hips as he pushes him back against the wall.  He pushes his hips forward, letting Taylor feel him.  “Then let me have you tonight.”  He nips at Taylor’s neck.  “I need you, Tay.  God, it’s been too long.”

 

Taylor gasps when Zac bites down on the side of his neck.  “Take me.”

 

Zac pulls back and rests his forehead on Taylor’s.  “Let’s go to your bedroom.”

 

Taylor simply nods.  He takes Zac’s hand and leads him upstairs.  He turns when they reach the bedroom.  “How do you want me?”  He gasps when Zac pulls him close and attaches his lips to his neck.

 

“Every way possible,” Zac mutters. 

 

Taylor lets out a soft moan as he lets his head fall back slightly.  “Anything you want.”

 

Zac pulls back and smiles at Taylor.  “Anything I want, huh?”  He slides his hands down Taylor’s sides and grips his shirt.  “I like the sound of that.”

 

Taylor snorts.  “Well, I’m not letting you tie me up or anything crazy.”  He wraps his arms around Zac’s neck and pulls him in to kiss.  He whimpers when Zac grips his thighs and lifts him up with ease.

 

Zac turns and walks over to the bed.  He climbs onto the bed, never breaking the kiss.  Taylor curls his fingers into Zac’s hair as the younger man settles between his legs.  They only pull apart when they both need air.  Zac sits up just enough to reach back and pull his shirt off.  Taylor smiles up at him, running his hands up and down Zac’s chest and stomach.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” he says.

 

Zac rolls his eyes.  “Whatever you say.”  He leans down and kisses him.  “I’m nothing compared to you.”

 

“You’re right.  You’re so much more.”  Taylor slides his hands up and down Zac’s back. 

 

“Tay…”  Zac’s breathing is heavy as he pulls back enough to look at Taylor.  “God, I love you.”

 

Taylor smiles as he trails his nails lightly down Zac’s back.  “I love you too.”  He pushes himself up to rid himself of his shirt.  “Lay back.”  He smiles again.  “I want to take care of you.”

 

Zac licks his lips as he rolls to the side.  He shifts and settles down as he watches Taylor move to straddle over his lower stomach.  “You wanna take care of me, huh?”  He slides a hand up Taylor’s chest and back down again.  “I like the sound of that.”

 

Taylor slips lower, making sure that he rocks against Zac’s hard cock.  He grins when the man moans softly.  “You must like the feel of this too.”

 

“You’re such a fucking tease.”  Zac gasps at the light touch of Taylor’s fingertips against his stomach.  “Fuck…”  He drops his head back.  Of course Taylor knows the right way of touching him to drive him crazy.  “Damn it, Tay.  Please…”

 

“Tell me what you want.”

 

“You know what I want.”

 

“Say it.”

 

He grips Taylor’s hair when the man leans down and presses soft kisses to his chest.  “Tay…”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I want your beautiful mouth wrapped around my cock.  Suck me.  Make me come.”

 

Taylor smiles against Zac’s chest.  He had wanted to continue to make Zac beg for him, but the way his voice turned into the husky need makes Taylor want to bend over for him now.  He slides the rest of the way down and looks up to meet Zac’s gaze as he undoes the dark jeans.  He watches the way Zac’s chest rises and falls with each breath he takes.  He’s ready, there’s no doubt about that.

 

Taylor pats the side of Zac’s thigh as he sits up.  “Lift up.”  He smiles when Zac does lift up just enough for him to rid him of the rest of his clothes.  “Someone’s ready.”

 

“Obviously.”  Zac watches Taylor slip out of his own pants before he’s settling between his legs again.  “Taylor…”  He gasps when Taylor doesn’t waste any more time and is sliding his mouth over the tip of his cock.  “Holy shit.”  Zac reaches down, curling his fingers into Taylor’s blond locks.

 

Taylor simply hums around Zac as he moves further down on him.  He looks up at the younger man as best as he can from his position.  Before Zac, Taylor never exactly enjoyed giving anyone a blow job.  He liked the idea of it, and certainly liked getting one, but the men he’d been with before were always so rough.  Zac’s the exact opposite, except when they both want to have more.  The sounds Zac makes each time too is something Taylor could listen to anytime. 

 

“That’s it, Taylor,” Zac whispers.  “Your mouth is amazing.”  He licks his lips as he watches Taylor slide all the way down.  “Fuck…”  He drops his head back as he tightens his grip in Taylor’s hair.  “So good, Baby.”

 

Taylor hums as he slides a hand over Zac’s stomach and continues to bob his head.  He wants to feel Zac let go.  When he feels the fingers in his hair tighten again, he knows Zac is close.  He looks up at him as best as he can before pulling up.  “Come for me.”  He pulls Zac back into his mouth.

 

Zac moans.  “Taylor…”  His hips buck up as he lets go, coming harder than he has in a while.

 

Taylor pulls off Zac after he swallows everything and smiles up at the other man.  He slides up Zac’s body, placing soft kisses up his stomach and chest as he goes.  “You are amazing.”  He kisses Zac.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”  Zac slides an arm around Taylor as shifts his weight to roll them over.  “Tell me what you want.”

 

Taylor moans.  “You.”

 

Zac smiles against Taylor’s mouth.  “You have me.”  He moves to sit up enough to pulls Taylor’s pants and boxer briefs off.  “I need to feel you wrapped tight around me.”  He tosses the clothes off the bed before he leans down and kisses Taylor once again.  “I want to take care of you.  Want me to suck you?”

 

“Not now.  I want you in me.”  Taylor slides his hands to Zac’s hair and pulls him for another kiss.  “Please…”

 

“How can I say no to that?”  Zac smiles as he reaches over to the nightstand where he knows the lube is.  His smile fades when he hears Taylor’s phone ringing.  “Of course.”

 

“Ignore it,” Taylor says.  He smiles up at Zac.  “I don’t care about anything but you right now.”

 

Zac grins and nods.  “Okay.”  He flips the lid of the tube and pours some on his hand.  He looks at Taylor as he coats his cock.  “Need me to prep you?”

 

“No.” 

 

He nods again as he slips his hand down and drags his fingers over Taylor’s opening.  “I’ll go slow.”

 

Taylor grips Zac’s arms when Zac pushes into him.  “Wow,” he moans.  “Almost forgot how big you were.”

 

Zac watches him.  “Need me to pull out?”

 

“No.”  He pulls Zac down to kiss him.  “Make love to me.”

 

“Always.”  Zac starts thrusting at a slow but steady pace.

 

Taylor slides his arms around Zac, holding him close as they move with each other.  “It’s been too long.”

 

Zac finds Taylor’s mouth and kisses him.  “Way too long.”  He reaches between their bodies and grasps Taylor’s cock, stroking him in time with each thrust.  He groans when he hears his own phone start to ring.  “Doesn’t anyone know what time it is?”

 

“Ignore it.”  Taylor smiles at Zac before kissing him again.  “Focus on me.”  He lifts his legs around Zac.

 

Zac shifts to get a better angle to thrust into Taylor.  “All day every day.”

 

Taylor whimpers at that.  “Gonna hold you to that.”  He whines a little as he buries his face in Zac’s neck.  “Zac…”

 

“Come for me.” 

 

Taylor bites down on Zac’s neck.  He wants to hold out for a little longer, but he knows he won’t be able to.  “Come with me,” he mumbles before he cries out with his release.

 

Zac turns his head to find Taylor’s mouth as he thrusts in one last time with his own release.  He moans as they both come down from their highs.  “I love you.”

 

Taylor smiles as he slides his hands up and down Zac’s back.  “I love you too.”

 

Zac drops his head to Taylor’s shoulder when they hear Taylor’s phone ring again.  “I really hate your brother.  I know that’s who it is.”

 

Taylor chuckles.  “And I can guarantee it was your sister calling you earlier.”

 

“Probably.”  He kisses Taylor’s shoulder before he rolls to the side to let him lean over to find his phone.

 

“Hello?” Taylor answers.

 

“I’m sorry to wake you,” Isaac says.

 

“You didn’t.”  Taylor looks over at Zac and smiles.  “I was preoccupied.”

 

“I don’t want the details, because I know exactly who you’re with.”

 

Taylor frowns at that.  “Okay, given the obvious that you know I was gonna see him, how do you know?”

 

“Because TMZ caught wind of someone lurking in your driveway for four hours.”

 

“Fuck.  Is it bad?”  He smiles sadly at Zac when he gives him a questioning look.

 

“No, but they did see you roll up and the two of you walk in together.  Obviously, things are gonna happen now that they know.  And I’m not upset by this.  You’re happy.  I’d be stupid if I didn’t see that.  I just want you to be careful.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Good.  Now get some sleep and we’ll talk tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.  Bye, Ike.”  Taylor ends the call and looks at Zac again.  “TMZ caught wind that someone was in my driveway.  Saw us walk inside together.”

 

Zac nods.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, don’t apologize.  I’m glad you were here when I got home.  I should be apologizing to you.  If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have to deal with this.”

 

“Maybe, but that also means I wouldn’t have you.”  Zac leans over and kisses Taylor.  “I’d rather have you.”

 

“Good to know.”  He rests his hand on Zac’s cheek.  “You should probably check your phone.  Make sure everything is okay.”

 

“Probably a good idea.”  Zac shifts so he can grab his phone from his jeans.  “It was Avie.” 

 

“Obviously.”  Taylor snorts.  “I’m surprised she’s only called once.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “She texted me too.  Making sure we’re okay.  Also said that they better get to meet you soon.”  He rolls his eyes at the final text.  “And I’m going to have to smack her.”

 

“Why?  What’d she say?”

 

“My sister likes to think she knows all about my sex life.  She asked if I ever get to top.”

 

“Oh God.  She obviously doesn’t know you very well then, huh?  Because you’re an excellent top.  The question should be do you ever get to bottom.”

 

Zac snorts.  “I’m gonna send that to her.”  He smiles after he sends the message.  “Baby, you know all you have to do is say you wanna switch and I will, right?”

 

“I know that.  And we have before.  In previous relationships I probably would have been more adamant about it.  With you?  It’s so much more than just sex.”

 

“That’s because it is.”  Zac leans over and kisses Taylor.  “It’s always been so much more.  Even if I couldn’t stand you in the beginning.”

 

Taylor laughs.  “You love me now, that’s all that matters.”


End file.
